


My Original Tumblr Moodboards and Ficlets

by platypusesrneat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: Because I am very disorganized. They should all be in order...hopefully.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	1. Faery! Stiles AU Aesthetic

When Peter stumbles, half-crazed with instinct to avenge, onto what first appears to be a lone boy, he attacks. It’s not a conscious decision, and it’s certainly not one he’d expect to be so dangerous.

He’s slammed into the trunk of a tree nearby with a speed that can’t be human. He expects another attack; prepares for one. None come, though, and he’s simply held against the rough bark.

“You were hurt, weren’t you, wolf,” he’s asked, and a hand lightly trails down his burns, pulling a reflexive growl from him. They still hurt, sometimes. “They gave you these. Took away your Pack.”

Peter’s eyes meet this stranger’s--a suddenly human blue challenging honey brown. The boy is wearing little (a plaid shirt and tattered jean shorts), and he smells like magic and...

His eyes flash red in realization. Fae.

“I’ve been alone a long time, Peter. They took my mom away from me too. So, you and me? We’re going to make them suffer.”

The ferality that’s plagued his mind and wolf all but dissipates when he realizes one more, vital thing.

“You must be Stiles,” Peter purrs.


	2. Models! AU Aesthetic

“This has to be a mistake,” Peter hisses at Lydia, fully ready to just leave.

He cancelled with one of his best clients for this. And how do they repay him? By pairing him up with an amateur. It’s an insult to his twenty-plus years as a world renowned fashion model, that’s what it is.

“Is there a problem, or, what? We’re supposed to be out there right now,” someone says to Peter’s right, catching his attention.

When he turns to look, he’s shocked speechless.

“Oh, Stiles! Stiles, this is Peter Hale.”

Stiles holds out a hand to shake.

Peter is awestruck. The man (the amateur that had him seconds from quitting) is the most beautiful man Peter has ever seen. And Peter is in the business of beauty.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’ve been your fan for so long, and when I found out I was doing this--well, I kind of fanboyed,” Stiles confesses, grinning sheepishly.

Peter shakes firmly, fully prepared to charm this man into a dinner date.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

Lydia doesn’t even try to conceal her snort.


	3. Demon! Peter AU Aesthetic

Stiles isn’t quite sure what he was expecting when he finished the ritual, but a smoking hot middle aged man appearing is not it. He summoned a demon, not a booty call.

“Why, aren’t you a pretty young thing,” the demon croons, positively leering in a way that should set Stiles on edge, but somehow doesn’t.

He ignores the rapid beating of his heart, and reminds himself that this is important. He needs to do this right.

“I need help. My dad--his name’s John Stilinski, uh, he got kidnapped a week ago and no one believes me. I’ll give you anything I can offer for my dad back and safe,” he stammers, nervous but determined. “Even my soul.”

The demon’s eyes sweep over Stiles appreciatively.

“That won’t be necessary, I’m sure.”


	4. Sugar Daddy! Peter AU Aesthetic

It started out with little things--them going out to see that movie Stiles has been obsessing over, or Peter picking him up so they can try out the new Thai place that opened up... And then, before he knows it, Peter is buying him a three thousand dollar grimoire to help with his magic studies and has an arm around his waist.

Stiles knows, okay? He knows this isn’t normal and probably isn’t a healthy basis for a relationship...but that doesn’t keep the warm feelings from bubbling in his chest whenever Peter gives him a proud smile.

Stiles never knew he would want this, but now that he has it, he never wants to let it go--and from the way Peter looks at him, Stiles would say Peter feels the same way.


	5. Medieval! AU Aesthetic

Peter has been guarding Stiles’s life for almost as long as he’s been knighted. He’s seen firsthand how awkward and strange he is, and it didn’t occur to him that Stiles could be more than that until the prince’s sixteenth birthday, when a coming of age party was held in the castle.

Naturally, Peter was there. In fact, he was by Stiles’s side the whole night, and while he was in no way suddenly elegant and sophisticated, he did seem much more comfortable in his own skin.

“Peter, we’ve gotta dance,” Stiles whines at him, interrupting his thoughts.

“You’re surrounded with all of the people in the kingdom, and you want to dance with me? Your bodyguard?”

Stiles blushes, a frown overtaking his face.

“If you don’t want to, just say so--”

“Nonsense. There’s nothing I’d rather do with my evening. Besides, now you can show me you’ve been paying attention during dance class.”

Stiles takes the hand Peter offers with a shy smile. The night is spent dancing, and laughing, and celebrating. Peter supposes he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he does, but when he sees how full of glee Stiles is every time their eyes meet, he finds himself smiling back.


	6. Office Romance! AU Aesthetic

“We shouldn’t be doing this. You can’t tell anyone we’re doing this,” Stiles groans, an arm thrown over his face.

“You think I can’t keep a secret?”

Peter nips at his thigh, making Stiles hiss a little.

“I’m serious! You caaaaan’t tell anyone we’re fff-fucking. I like my job, thank you very much, and I’m not getting fired just because you decided to get handsy.”

That gets a reaction. Peter practically rips his slacks off and pushes him flat onto the floor.

“Oh, Stiles, you’ve wanted this since the moment I met you. But I won’t fault you for it–I did too.”


	7. Merman! Stiles AU Aesthetic

“You’re dead men,” Peter snarls, eyes glowing blue with all of his fury.

The hunters merely laugh, check the ropes to makes sure the wolfsbane is holding, and send him over the side of the ship.

The dark waters drown out his screams.

Peter’s done for, and he knows it. No werewolf can survive drowning, and certainly not when in contact with wolfsbane. He still struggles, though, because if he’s going to die, he’s going to die fighting.

Suddenly, something brushes against his leg. He twists to see it, but the rope has him bound too tightly. But then he feels it again, this time on the rope around his hands.

It’s freeing me, Peter thinks briefly before he passes out from a lack of oxygen.

When he wakes, it’s to a blaring sun and sand against his back.

“You’re awake,” croons a voice into his ear. “I was beginning to think you would stay asleep forever.”

Peter turns his head and is greeted with the sight of the most incredible creature he’s ever seen.


	8. Professor! Peter and Student! Stiles AU Aesthetic

Stiles moans into his coffee, relieved to finally have some caffeine in his system.

College had hit him hard, and even with all of his hard work, he was still having trouble with English. He’s glad Mr. Hale agreed to meet up and talk about it–he knew not many professors would.

Peter shows up exactly on time, his own coffee in hand and a perfect smile on his lips.

“Stiles, I’m so glad we have this chance to talk.”

“Uh, me too. Literary analysis is kicking my ass. Do you think we could…I dunno, study?”

Peter licks his lips and looks downward, eyes suddenly dark and daring.

“I don’t know, Stiles. Can we?”

Stiles flushes, realizing that Peter means a different type of studying entirely. He nods, though, and Peter looks beyond pleased.

“Excellent. Shall we head to my place, then?”


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m home,” Peter calls out as he shuts the door, and damn does it feel good to be able to tell someone that. To share a home with someone he loves. It goes deeper than he can explain, this need for companionship. It comes from before the fire.

“Welcome back.”

Chris looks happy and sleepy, and it does something funny to Peter’s heart to see his mate wearing nothing but boxers and one of his shirts. Chris kisses him in a way that’s both tenderly and firm, and all the more meaningful because of it.

They talk little after that. Chris pulls him into the bathroom, revealing the bath he had run while waiting for Peter to get home. They get in together and just enjoy each other’s presence. Peter falls asleep with his back against Chris’s chest, his steady heartbeat and the warm water easing all the tension Peter gathered throughout the day.

He wakes when he hears the water being drained. He’s shushed and gathered into his mate’s arms.

He’s taking care of me, Peter thinks sleepily. It’s nice in all the ways he never thought he’d want. His wolf is pleased, too, that Chris is so competent and kind and mine.

Chris deposits him into their bed and pulls the blanket over them both.

“Sleep, darling. I’ll wake you up if you have nightmares,” Chris murmurs, and it’s more than enough for Peter to push himself further into his embrace and let his eyes droop.

He’s finally home.


	10. Soft Deter! AU Aesthetic

Peter wasn’t necessarily unkind to Derek, even when it was deserved. He knew that what Derek needed wasn’t a firm hand or threatening voice to get him to comply.  
No, Derek needed cherishing, and Peter was more than ready to give him that.  
“Don’t move,” Peter would tell him underneath the spray of the shower, and Derek wouldn’t. His reward would be Peter washing Derek’s hair himself.  
“On your knees,” he would whisper, and Derek’s reward would be Peter’s worshipping touch.  
It is strange and twisted and everything Peter never knew he wanted, but for them, it worked.


	11. Mob Boss! Peter AU Aesthetic

“Do you know how stupid you make me,” Peter growls into his skin. “How foolish it is to not only be sleeping with the Sherriff‘ son, but also an investigator with the FBI?”

Stiles’s only response is to stretch towards Peter, beg him for another touch. And it works—Peter caresses him fondly, a soft look in his eye.

Stiles knows that look is only for him, though.

He’s seen what Peter can do; in fact, that was how they got together. Stiles was assigned the impossible task of finding the infamous Peter Hale, infiltrate his Pack, and take him down.

Instead, he ended up being wined and dined. Taken to fancy parties, flaunted as arm candy, and witnessing Peter pull out a handgun and shoot a man for flirting with him.

From target to lover, in just months.

“Yeah, that was a risky move.”

He reaches up and holds Peter’s chin, brushing his thumb against the stubble. It somehow makes Peter’s expression soften even more, taking his wrist in hand and kissing it gently.

“I’d give it all up for you.”

Stiles freezes.

“What?”

“The money, the fame, the crime. I would sacrifice it all just to make you happy. I love you, and I know your father would hate me for what I am. I know how much he means to you—“

“Peter,” Stiles chokes out, tears already running down his face as he embraces his boyfriend in a tight hold. “I love you so much.”

“And I you, my sweet Stiles.”


	12. Chapter 12

He couldn’t remember anything after he came back from the dead. The coma effected him similarly, but even then he had an awareness that is severely lacking now. Everything seems dreamlike, in a fuzzy way.

His heart clenches as his thoughts turn to his only real memory—his mate. It pains him that he doesn’t know where he is, or if he’ll ever see him again. The grief pours out of him in a howl that echoes throughout the woods. The moon doesn’t care for his suffering, though.

He ends up shifting and running without purpose. Grief propels him forward and allows him to at least scout the area.

He’s tracking a deer when he hears an answering call.

Mate!

He’s quickly running as fast as his legs can carry him, uncaring of his disheveled appearance and teary eyes.

“Peter,” his mate welcomes, and suddenly he’s wrapped up in strong arms and a pleasant scent.

The memories come flooding back in a rush of pain, making him whimper into his mate’s embrace even more.

“Derek, I’m sorry, I hurt her, I hurt you—“

Derek shushes his sobbing and presses a kiss to his throat.

“I’m just so glad you’re alive.”

They cling to each other, one wolf comforting another, one mate returning to another. Peter doesn’t deserve this happy reunion—not even close—but from now on he’ll do his damndest to cherish his second chance at life and love.

“Now,” Derek murmurs against his hair. “Let’s go home.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already. I haven’t even come yet.”

Derek released a whine that made Peter grin ferally. It was so satisfying to see his alpha sprawled underneath him, begging for something only Peter could give.

“If you don’t come until I say so…I’ll give you a treat.”

That gets his mate’s attention—weak and teary eyed as he was, Derek won’t come if there’s a reward. After all, Peter always makes it so worth it.

The almost pained expression made Peter grin even wider, riding him at a faster pace than before. The result is Derek groaning like he’s been tortured and twisting away, which he stopped by holding both wrists down to the bed in an iron grip.

“Good boy,” Peter purred. “Good alpha.”

And damn if that doesn’t make Derek writhe even more with the satisfaction of having pleased his mate.

“I’m close now. Just…Just a little more.”

Derek nodded. Anything, anything Peter wanted then he could have had. It was all his, he loved him, wanted him to be happy—

“Aaaah!”

Peter’s back bowed with the force of his orgasm. The clamping down made Derek sob, and when Peter was over, he was still far away if the haze over his eyes was anything to go by.

“Come back baby.”

Derek shivered as Peter continued riding him with a vengeance, this time praising him for his obedience.

“What a good boy you were for me, my precious mate. There you are, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. Now cum!”

And he did, with stuttered hips and broken words praising Peter right back. When he was done, he got a tender kiss that he pressed into.

“You were so good. Sleep now, I’ll take care of it.”

“Love you,” Derek yawned out.

“I love you too, my one and only.”


	14. Hanahaki Disease! Steter AU Aesthetic

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Peter smiles smugly.

“No lies detected.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling too—in fact, he can’t seem to stop. That’s been a common occurrence lately, especially when they’re alone. Not that he’ll ever tell Peter about his crush.

In the same moment, Stiles starts to cough. And cough, and cough, and cough some more. Peter starts to get concerned, so he goes to get Scott, but almost as soon as he leaves it has stopped.

Stiles feels relieved until he sees his hand, which is a mess of blood and…clumps. Unrecognizable bloody clumps.

Shit, he thinks. Is this how I’m gonna die?

He brushes it off until he can do some research. It’s nothing that can’t wait.

____

“Oh no,” Stiles groans at his computer. “I really am going to die, and not even in a cool heroic way and—“

Panic takes hold, and of course, he starts coughing again. Big, shuddering heaves that leave him curled up and panting. When he looks down this time, it’s not a clump he sees, but a bloody flower.

He doesn’t have much time.

He keeps pretending that he’s fine, though, and as long as he avoids Peter, it mostly works. That is, until Peter gets tired of being avoided. One day after lacrosse practice, Stiles opens his door and finds the creeperwolf casually laying on his bed.

“Talk,” Peter demands. “Tell me what I did.”

Stiles shakes his head, because Peter really didn’t do anything, and it’s not his fault Stiles always ends up with one sided feelings.

“Just go. I don’t…I can’t talk right now.”

When Peter starts to argue, it happens again. This one’s the worst of all, with him curled up on the floor dry heaving bloody flowers.

Peter is by him, a hand on his throat draining the pain from the thorns scraping his throat. The concern on his face is more painful than what is being drained from him though, and he can’t help but have his eyes well with tears.

“Who is it?”

“Who is what,” Stiles rasps, bringing a knuckle up to rub at his tears.

“Who do you love? Who is causing you so much pain?”

And that, well. That’s a question that’s hard to answer. But he does anyways, because he doesn’t know how much longer it’ll be until his love for Peter kills him.

“You. It’s you, Peter. Don’t worry about it though, because—“

“Oh, Stiles. Of course I love you. How could I not? You’re my packmate, and my closest friend. I love you with as much passion as my heart can possess.”

“Then why? Why am I dying? Because I don’t know what I can do and I’m all my dad has and I’m so tired of all the blood,” he rambles, the tears now falling. “I’m dying and I can’t do anything about it.”

A hand soothes down his back, and lips press against his temple.

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault, and the worst part is that I can’t do anything. I love you, just not yet romantically. I don’t trust anyone enough to love them like that. My love for Derek after the fire was all but nonexistent when he killed me. Before the fire, I had a fiancé.”

Peter’s hand stops.

“We were similar, but very different at the same time. We were both ruthless and cunning, but only I really understood and valued family. Not that it matters anymore. My point is, I truly care for you, and I am learning to love again. I just haven’t got there yet.”

When they kiss, it’s a relief to both of them. Stiles, because his feelings are returned, and, well, yay for not dying. Peter because he thought he’d lost the only person that meant anything to him anymore.

It wasn’t love. Not yet.

But it was the promise of love, and that meant more to Stiles than any amount of romantic gestures.

“C’mon, asshole, let’s go get dinner. You owe me for the mental anguish you’ve caused me.”

“My treat, I suppose?”

“Duh.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I can’t believe you got shot on Valentine’s Day. That’s the absolute worst present ever. Like oh my god bad.”

John winces. He hadn’t meant to, but with his job…sometimes there isn’t any warning. Hell, with all of the supernatural creatures suddenly around, he’s lucky that he only got shot.

Stiles pulls something out of a grocery box, catching his attention. Stiles is smiling in his worried way, glad that John is safe but desperately scared that one day it won’t just be a bullet wound.

“I brought you a treat, because I’m the best boyfriend ever.”

He opens the box, and John almost tears up at the smell of fresh doughnuts. When he tries to take one, Stiles pulls the box away with a raised eyebrow and leans toward him meaningfully.

John kisses him sweetly, a silent thank you that he tries to convey. Stiles smiles into it, worry gone as soon as it came, replaced with genuine happiness.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers when they separate. “I know you wanted to celebrate. You wanted it to be special, and I screwed it up.”

But then Stiles twines their fingers together and smiles softly.

“As long as I’m with you, as long as we’re with each other, it doesn’t matter where we are. Or what we’re doing. Because I love you.”

One more kiss later, John says it back, eyes crinkling at the corners.


	16. Reaper! Stiles AU Aesthetic

The fire was overwhelming. It burned everything in its path, leaving nothing but ash and charred flesh. Except for Peter.

Peter lived. Unmarked except for the burns on his body and the loss that weighed heavily on his heart. Both burned like no other pain imaginable. It left him roaring—enraged, grieving, and out for revenge.

Then came the crows. Their screeching pierced his ears like the screams of the dead, and they enveloped the area like a deadly plaque. He snapped whenever one came too close, not knowing the true danger laid right before him.

“I can help you,” he heard a voice rumble.

He looked up into honey-brown eyes full of dangerous promise, and knew that this person wasn’t human. But he had to take a chance. Even as an alpha, he’s hurt and helpless. Without help, he may never get to Kate.

“What do I have to do?”

A few emotions flickered over the stranger’s face (pity, admiration, determination), but he smiled and slowly reached out to touch him. Peter let him caress the scars guardedly.

“Just be mine. I’ll handle the rest.”

Peter found himself nodding without knowing what that meant, or truly what he was agreeing to. He would do anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles had been broken and had put himself back together more times than he could count. He was almost used to it at this point, which. Is kinda sad because he’s still, technically, a kid. But his dad had his own life, and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to interrupt.

He’s not worth it anyways.

Then Deucalion came, and he didn’t know what to do, or what to think.

Because Deuc was the perfect gentleman and an exceptional lover. He strung him out and put him back together, leaving him better than before. When his daddy kink slipped out, followed by the inevitable shame coloring his face, there were no disgust on Deuc’s face.

That night was one of many where not only did Stiles feel better afterwards, but he felt me confident. More grounded. More infatuated too, especially after the night he wore fishnet stockings and Deucalion looked at him with open reverence, like he’s the most beautiful person in the world rather than some lanky sixteen year old.

—

“One day, I’d like to give you the bite,” Deuc whispered against his skin, prompting a gasp from Stiles. “Only if you wanted it, of course.”

“I want it. I want it a lot, oh my god, Deuc.”

And when it happened, not only did he feel worthy, like his veins ran with gold…

Now, his mate bond—a red string of fate—was visible, making Stiles wonder—

“Did you know?”

“Know what, darling,” Deucalion drawled back, hand shifting to rest on the bite mark.

“Know that we’re mates. We have the red string and everything, but you’re, y’know.”

“Blind?”

Stiles would feel embarrassed, but he’s grinning fondly.

“Yes, I knew the second I held you in my arms, dear boy.”


	18. Steter Week: Day One (Creature! Stiles)

Peter knew Stiles was powerful—he just hadn’t grasped the full extent of it yet. Truly, he knew about the loyalty, the capability, the ruthless intelligence Stiles possessed.

But he had yet to hear the roar of a tiger, shielding his mate.

It wasn’t until after he came back from the dead that the fact that he and Stiles were mates became apparent. He supposed it was because the wolf in him was set on revenge so avidly that nothing else could get through—but nonetheless, when they met once more, they both felt the pull.

And they were together, truly and unconditionally.

“Little wolf, treasure this last breath. It will be your last,” sings the witch. Her wolfsbane coated dagger edges closer to Peter’s neck, and there’s nowhere to go.

Please, Stiles, Peter thinks. Please forgive me.  
Suddenly, a thunderous roar rings throughout the room. In a blur of orange and black, the witch is tackled. Where she stood is now a tiger, strong and proud.

“Great. I’m engaged to the mascot for Frosted Flakes.”

Stiles snarls playfully at him, and Peter laughs.


	19. Steter Week Day Three: Murder Husbands

“So,” Stiles starts, sitting down next to Peter with a flop. “There’s a little town an hour away where children keep disappearing. Well, actually they’re disappearing everywhere else and winding up dead there. Wanna take a look?”

And of course, Peter says yes. At the very least, they can have sex uninterrupted. Stiles must be following his train of thought, because he pushes him back against the couch and straddles him. Peter merely puts his hands on Stiles’s waist to keep him steady.

“I feel we deserve a vacation, love.”

“Hell yes,” Stiles exclaims, kissing him roughly.

——————————————————————

Witches. A whole cult of them.

Oh sure, they’re disguised as small town soccer moms, but Peter can smell it on them, much like Stiles can sense it reacting to his magic. At first, they pretend to be scouting the town as a place to settle down. They make sure to flash their wedding rings and act like lovey-dovey fools.

And it works. Until it doesn’t, and their hands get sticky. Slaughtering an entire child-sacrificing coven is difficult, but not for them. Stiles has a Spark, after all, and Peter a nice set of fangs and claws.

And after? Well, they’re on vacation, so when they’ve disposed of the bodies of course they enjoyed each other’s company immensely, the adrenaline still coursing through them like the finest high. Like always, they leave without a trace of having been there but rumpled sheets in a motel where nobody works anymore.

Their life is perfect, intertwined as it is. As Peter watches Stiles snicker at Scott’s scandalized reaction to the lovebites at his neck, he really does think that maybe now he could settle down.

He makes a meeting with the best realtor in the area the next day.


	20. Day Four of Steter Week: Sugar Daddy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 4

“I miss my baby,” Peter rasps at his laptop, completely enamored with the way Stiles’s cheeks color. “I have so many gifts to bring you. I know how my baby likes those.”

And oh, that made his boy’s eyes darken and mouth part invitingly. He’s wearing his casual clothes, but underneath—and Peter knows this—Stiles is achingly hard. It’s been a natural reaction to that tone of voice for a while now.

With a mischievous grin, Peter unbuckles his pants and slowly, teasingly, takes out his cock. The want in Stiles’s eyes makes him throb, even more when he lets loose a whimper.

“Daddy, I want…”

“What, baby? What do you want?”

“You,” his boy, his baby, his everything pleads.

“Take off your pants and show me your hole. I want to see if you’ve been using it like I’ve told you to while I’ve been gone.”

Stiles does, pulling his plaid shirt up to really present it. God, how Peter loves him. It hurt both of them for him to leave like this, even if it was necessary. But tomorrow he’ll board his plane back home, to where he can spoil his love once more.

But for now he licks his lips and strokes himself to the sight of Stiles showing his daddy his used ass, whispering nothings into the microphone of his laptop. He’ll be home soon, and when he looks at Stiles, he feels like he already is.


	21. Steter Week Day Five: Necks ‘n Throats

When Peter shows up for his shoot one fateful fall afternoon, Stiles Stilinski is spread out in in nothing but a fur. Pale speckled skin glows invitingly, and in the first time in months, Peter’s fangs drop.

He wants.

“You’re my partner today?”

All Peter can do is nod. His eyes are glowing, making Cora snort beside him. She’s the photographer today, so even though he wants nothing more than to devour Stiles like a beast, he waits until she directs him.

“Go get ‘im, tiger.”

He smiles with sharp teeth and descends on his prey—but Stiles welcomes it. They’re a match like no other, and Peter can’t wait to see what will become of them.


	22. Steter Week Day Six: Bamf! Stiles

“It’s too dangerous,” Scott pleads. “You’re only human.”

That’s the final straw. Stiles has been an asset to the Pack before it was even formed, and for Scott to throw his humanity into his face, time and time again?

Bullshit.

“He’s done more for this Pack than you ever had. Tell me, do you even know what a left hand is?”

Stiles grits his teeth and turns to leave. He’s done here. He’s done being undervalued, under appreciated, and ignored.

“He does the dirty work you don’t have the guts to do yourself,” growls an angry Peter.

He’s just done.

Weeks go by without word from the Pack, not that he cares. He does his schoolwork, drops off food for his dad, and snaps the neck of an omega all in the same evening. He’s self sufficient. Has always been self sufficient.

Then Peter drops by.

“I’m not coming back.”

And Peter smiles, teeth sharp.

“Neither am I. Leave with me, sweet boy. Let’s make the world much more interesting.”

“One condition,” Stiles says around a grin.

“Anything for you.”

“I want you to be my wolf.”

Peter presses forward until their bodies are flush and kisses him breathless.

“All you had to do was ask.”


	23. Steter Week Day Seven: Dealer’s Choice

“Quit fidgeting,” Peter says for the umpteenth time.

“If you wanted to paint someone who doesn’t fidget, you should’ve picked someone else. I’m like, the pro of fidgeting. Champion. Whatever.”

The frustration pouring off Stiles makes Peter drop his paintbrush. Of course Stiles would feel frustrated; he’s been sitting in the same chair for four hours and has been yelled at when he gets restless.

For Peter, the time had flown by. He could paint Stiles for hours and not grow tired of it. The curve of Stiles’s lips left him entranced, and the speckling of moles took his breath away.

But now, looking at Stiles, Peter can tell they need a break. And he knows the perfect activity for it.

“Come here, you little minx.”

Stiles will always be a masterpiece, but now that he’s Peter’s, he feels the burn, the need to paint him with his entire soul.

One day he will. Just not tonight.


	24. Steter Week Day Eight: Pining

Stiles isn’t supposed to like his professor this much, but he can’t help it. The combination of snark, intelligence, and good looks makes him swoon.

Which is why he’s trying to change classes.

“There’s gotta be someone who can teach upper level English here!”

“Mr. Stilinski, Peter Hale is the only instructor qualified to teach that class. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to work it out yourself.”

He storms out, frustrated and embarrassed. Why can’t things ever go his way?

“I’ve been informed that you’re trying to switch classes. Have I offended you in some way?”

No. The exact opposite actually, not that he can say.

Stiles shakes his head.

“You’re a brilliant student, Stiles. I’d hate to see that potential go to waste. Please, tell me what’s on your mind,” Peter says earnestly.

“I want to kiss you,” he blurts out, and jeez. Smooth. Now he’s going to get kicked out of the class anyways—

Peter kisses him, and Stiles moans into rough stubble.

“Do you have any idea,” Peter growls, “how long I’ve been waiting to do that?”


	25. Mob Boss! Peter Aesthetic Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 11

“Only you are dramatic enough to stage your own death,” Stiles groans, a sweaty palm rubbing over his eyes. He’d spent hours at the “crime scene”, fully knowing Peter was crashing at his apartment.

Peter actually did it, though. Given up the mob boss life, glory and fame and riches, just to be with Stiles. So he supposed he couldn’t be too mad.

“Dramatic? Me,” his boyfriend asks. He’s in nothing but a robe on Stiles’s couch. “Nonsense. Now come over here and kiss me.”

And Stiles obliges–completely, enthusiastically, and noisily.

Peter’s given up so much for him. All to make himself the model boyfriend that he can take home to his dad or introduce to friends. All this, just for Stiles. And he knows that when Peter finally pulls out that ring he’s been keeping in his suit pocket for months, he’ll say yes.


	26. Kinktober Week One: Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Spanking

He needs it sometimes—to be put under someone strong and guided into submission with strong, steady hands. Stiles found it easy to do this with either Peter or Chris, yet not suffocating like he thought it might be when he first entered this relationship with his Doms.

But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have bad days, no matter how much he enjoys their relationship. Today is one of those days, where he’s been stuck in his head for far too long with no release in sight.

“Stiles,” he hears called from the living room. “Chris and I would like a word with you.”

He bristles, but walks into the room anyways. He knows where this is going and he just…can’t handle it today, not when he’s fucked up every single thing he’s attempted. Stiles doesn’t want another failure—couldn’t handle it.

“What?”

Peter doesn’t look amused by his tone, and the next words make him flinch.

“Do you know what rule you broke today?”

Stiles swallows audibly, and runs through his mental checklist of expectations. And he finds…he does know.

“Don’t blame myself f-for my mistakes. Cause everyone makes them and my Daddies still think I’m a good boy no matter what.”

He’s crying by the end of his admittance, and Chris finally speaks from his silent perch in the armchair, tense and not at all like Peter’s confident sprawl.

“We give you these rules to help you, sweet boy. You don’t follow that rule for one day and you’re an emotional wreck. How do you think it makes us feel when you’re upset like this?”

Then Stiles is bawling, shaking from the exertion of holding himself up. Chris rises from the chair and holds him close while Peter moves in Stiles’s peripheral vision, close but not close enough.

“I think you just need a little reminder. How does that sound, dear boy? Would you like a punishment?”

Stiles nods into Chris’s tear-stained shirt. As much as he hates his punishments while he’s taking them, he knows they make him feel so much better afterwards. Besides, that’s when he gets the most praise and cuddles, and he really needs thise right now too.

“What’s your safeword?”

“Roscoe.”

“Good boy. Now strip and prop yourself on the pillow,” Chris rumbles.

Stiles notices Peter sitting on the floor nearby, belt in hand. His spanks are spread out and fast, a hard contrast between Chris’s constant and drawn out ones.

He falls onto the pillow with shaky legs, and as soon as his skin meets it Peter is gliding his hands over his back and ass, affectionate and firm.

“You will receive ten strokes from my hand, and another ten from my belt. I want you to count each one, and if you lose track you’ll have to start over. Color?”

Stiles squirms a little.

“Green, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Chris settles in front of Stiles and pulls him into his lap up to his chest, still propped on the pillow but now surrrounded on both sides by his Doms.

The first smack of Peter’s hand startled him and causes him to bury his face into Chris’s stomach.

“One,” he nearly shouts.

The rest of the smacks are delivered quickly, like he’s grown to expect from Peter. Just because he’s used to this style of spanking doesn’t mean it doesn’t make him a blubbering mess, though. When ten smacks are done and it’s time for the belt, he’s chanting a litany of “I’m sorry Daddy”s.

The belt goes even faster, and before Stiles knows it, he’s gasping and mumbling ten.

Immediately he’s pulled up and into Chris’s strong arms, Peter bracketing him from behind. They drown him in praise, leaving him shy and content even as he’s wiping the tears and snot from his red face.

“Thank you, Daddies.”

It’s Chris that answers him, with a kiss and a, “No, thank you, my beautiful boy.”

His chest feels hollow now, where it was full of emotion earlier. Now it’s filled with the love he only accepts from Peter and Chris, and damn it all if he doesn’t love them for being able to give him this.


	27. Greek Mythology! Deter AU Aesthetic

For the longest time, Derek didn’t even know his uncle Peter existed. There were talks, of course, of Hades and his role as ruler of the underground. But to think that Talia—a Demeter by her very being—could be related to such an infamous God? It never occurred to him.

So he tended to spring and watched it blossom around him each year he grew older, and rejoiced when his mother brought bountiful harvest to the mortals. But then his world is turned upside down.

“You’re just as beautiful as I remember,” a deep voice rumbles, waking Derek. “And now you’re mine, my lovely flower.”

Derek blinks his eyes open. It’s dark, so it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust. Once they do, though, his eyes immediately focus in on the figure that’s oh so close.

“Who are you?”

Gentle laughter fills the room.

“I go by many different names and titles. You, my dear nephew, can call me Peter.”

The rest is fate, as Talia tried her hardest to separate them—so much so the mortals would suffer through six months of cruel weather—but never succeeded. They are meant for each other, and Derek comes to love the Underworld like his own home.


	28. Werefox! Stiles Aesthetic

Alone. Stiles is alone and hungry, so long since his mother hunted with him. His father (no father at all, his fox told him) chased him out of their house. Their den.

He fled to the only place he could be himself without fear of hunters and could let his fox run free: the preserve.

We’re fine alone, barked his fox, tearing into a rabbit. Others would just let us down again.

Danger!

He’s quick, running and dodging the trees, heart fast and loud in his chest. A wolf has found them in its territory, and Stiles is sure he’s about to die. He’s no match for a wolf.

Stiles is pinned in place quickly by strong teeth, whining as he realizes this could very well be his end.

But nothing happens.

Stiles opens his eyes when the grip is removed and jumps up when he sees that instead of the powerful wolf that was looming over him, there stands an equally powerful man.

“Stiles,” a rough voice asks him.

He knows that voice. Knows it like his mother, his fox, his…

He’s shifted before he knows it, crying into Peter’s chest, overwhelmed by everything.

“Little fox, you aren’t alone anymore.”

And he never would be.


	29. Sterek Merman! Stiles AU Aesthetic

He knows he’s the last of his kind. Stiles has known that since the waves stopped echoing the singing of his people, and started filling with oils and human waste. His lungs would burn with it, and his heart with the rage that only those who have known loss can have.

He despises humans. They wreck all that they touch, and Stiles has made it his mission to drown as many as he can.

“We caught ‘in boys! Let’s get this to Argent. Pay day’s a comin’!”

He’s tangles up in rope and metal, and despite having turned to his land form he still can’t break free. He clicks and chirps and calls for help but all that it’s met by is laughs.

“Thing thinks it can get free! What a dumb animal.”

Eventually he gets tired from fighting and let’s himself be carried to the cabin. There’s some men in there, and the eldest whistles when he sees Stiles.

“That’s what I wanted to see! Hale, does this satisfy your curiosity?”

A younger man with a permanent scowl nods. There’s something different with him, a sadness in his eyes that belies the excitement.

“This thing here’s gonna fetch a pretty penny. Take it away, we’re heading back.”

Stiles doesn’t trust humans, but instinctively he knows—the one they call Hale, that’s his only hope. So he makes eye contact and pleads, begs, hopes for mercy.

But what he gets is so much more.


	30. Sterek Merman! Stiles AU Aesthetic Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 29

“Who are you,” Stiles asks when Derek lifts him up into unsteady legs. There’s something familiar about the man, about the name Hale—then he gasps, realization lighting his eyes.

“Your majesty! It’s been so long, how did you survive the great attack on our kind?”

Derek is scowling.

“Because I wasn’t there. I wasn’t…apart of it. When Queen Talia heard of what the Argents planned, I was sent to the land for many years. I became a marine biologist, and almost forgot about the call of the sea…”

Derek’s sigh sounds like ocean waves.

“I heard of a ship (an Argent ship) that had found the last of our kind. I couldn’t believe it, but if it was true, Stiles, you and I are all that’s left.”

Derek is close to tears now, and they lace their fingers together.

“It’s not your fault.”

Derek doesn’t believe him then, it’s clear in his eyes. He blames himself for the massacre of merfolk.

“I’m serious. You didn’t do anything wrong. And I know it hurts, because they killed my mom and it hurts every day she’s not here.”

He hesitates then.

“You’re not alone.”

In a world where they thought they were alone, they found each other. And while that doesn’t fix what has been done to them, it does help.

The future looks brighter.


	31. Phoenix! Stiles Steter AU Aesthetic

“Stiles! Come on, Stiles, get up,” Peter yells, but it’s too late. There, in a heap, is his beloved boyfriend. Stiles had thrown himself in front of Peter, protecting him from a magic blast of energy.

And now he’s gone.

Angry tears cloud his vision, and he wolfs out. Claws, fangs, and a bit of fur reveal itself when he charges, enraged that someone has once again taken something—someone—he loved and destroyed it.

Right as he’s about to slash open the witch’s throat, he hears a crackle that stops him in his tracks. Peter sees flames rising in the corner of his eye, and he almost drops the witch.

There stands Stiles, almost as if he’s back to the dead, now with flames enveloping him and ash piled at his feet.

He kills the witch as almost an afterthought, staring at Stiles in wonder. Fire terrifies him, but with Stiles he knows no flame will ever hurt him again.

Peter hugs Stiles, feeling the fire envelop him as well but instead of burning he feels a sense of safety.

“Why do you look so sad, creeperwolf? You know you could never get rid of me.”

“Good,” Peter sighs against Stiles’s throat.


	32. Android! Stiles Steter AU Aesthetic

Peter sees the box as soon as he opens the penthouse door—long, bulky, and bearing a familiar symbol.

It’s his brand new ST1L3S that he bought primarily to piss off his nephew. He pulls away the tape and opens it up, pleased to see that the company fulfilled his physical requests to completion.

The android is nude, save for a pair of briefs with the company’s logo. Moles speckle perfect skin, and lips curve in a cupid’s bow. Not incredibly muscular, more lean than defined. Peter can’t wait to mark up his new toy.

He takes his ST1L3S out of the box and hits the switch. There’s a whirring noise, then the bot’s eyes open and glow. There’s an intelligence there he doesn’t expect, almost too real to be faked.

“You are Peter,” it says.

He nods, unsure of how to reply. It whirrs and tilts it’s head to the side and observes.

“You’re really hot. Please tell me you have a giant bed available for me to ravish you on.”

The amount of personality surprises Peter into a laugh, and he guides his new companion into his bedroom, where it more than ravished him to satisfaction.


	33. May Steter Prompt

Peter has his wedding in an hour, and he’s at the reception bar already. The bartender is sympathetic and serves him cool wolfsbane. He takes a sip, and looks around to make sure none of his pack is watching. There aren’t, but across the room is a familiar face, a familiar scent…

Stiles. His Stiles, the very one Talia forced him to give up. His heart clenches and he finishes his drink quickly, then stands.

Peter has a pack obligation.

“Does anyone have any reason these two should not wed?”

“I do,” a voice calls from the audience.

There’s are audible gasps, and Peter isn’t sure whether to be relieved or angry or both. This wedding was never what he wanted, but it was to be for the good of the Pack, and that is something he thought he could never refuse.

Until now, looking at Stiles.

“I have known Peter for years, starting at a club where we danced and he was a bit of an insufferable prick with his confidence. Still is. We started dating and it was the most fun I’ve ever had. Then Talia ruined it.”

Everyone looks to the pack leader, who is red eyed and seconds from shifting.

“Peter couldnt disobey his Alpha, or he’d risk being kicked out of the pack. This wedding is nothing more than a formality to bridge two packs together.”

Stiles looks at Peter then. Genuinely looks at Peter in a way no one has in months.

“Peter Hale, I may not be a wolf or rich, but I promise I can make you happy the way that she never could. I promise to steal the blankets and burn dinner and forget to take the trash out. I promise to be human, and to love the wolf that stole my heart. So Peter, would you make this human the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Peter’s lips move before he thinks of the consequences.

“Yes, of course, a thousand times yes!”

He leaves the bride at the altar and moves faster than he ever has in his entire life to kiss Stiles.

“I love you,” Peter murmurs into his ear, lips brushing skin.

“I love you too, husband mine.”


	34. July Prompt

Peter enters the bakery warily, eyes searching for danger—but all he sees are customers eating or drinking coffee. Strange, maybe he has the wrong address?

“Excuse me,” he says to the cashier. “Do you know when the owner will be in?”

There’s a grin pulling at the boy’s lips, and Peter wonders what’s so funny until…

“That would be me. Stiles Stilinski, what can I do for you today?”

Well. That’s a surprise.

“But I thought you were a witch?”

The honey eyes before him flash with power, and Peter no longer doubts his authenticity.

“I embue everything in my work with magic. Most of the time, it’s a nostalgic memory into dough or inspiration into icing, but sometimes?”

Stiles pulls a bat from behind the counter, obviously well-used and has runes carved into the sides.

“Sometimes I have to kill some big bads. Now tell me, what can I do for you today?”

Peter smiles now. Oh, this is going to be fun.


	35. Steter Week 2019 Day One: Accidental Bonding

“What am I going to tell them?”

“The truth,” Peter whispers into Stiles’s neck. “You found your Alpha.”

“You’re also my teacher, oh my god there yes!”

“Details, details. You’re mine now, I don’t care what anyone says. My boy, my omega, my student, my Stiles. Mine and mine alone.”

Peter bites him then, seals their bond with growls and a little bit of teeth. Stiles isn’t completely coherent, but that’s okay. He knows Peter will take care of him.

He always will, now.


	36. Steter Week 2019 Day Two: Alpha! Peter

“He’s right Scott. About a lot of things, but when that omega bit me and you did nothing—he stepped up. Protected me. Was more of an Alpha than you ever were so…I’m leaving.”

“Stiles, wait, you can’t—“

He flashes his golden eyes, furious.

“I can and I am and you can’t stop me.”

He storms out, Peter by his side.

—

“I can’t believe him. Scott argued with me about that omega. It could have killed me, Peter, and all he cared about was redeeming it. It would have killed me if you weren’t there. And now…”

Stiles flexes his fingers, claws popping out. A clawless hand lays over it, and he looks up. Peter’s eyes are glowing red, with passion and fury and possibly love?

“Nothing will ever happen to you. I’ve lost pack before, and I don’t intend to do it again. You’ve been pack for longer than you know.”

Stiles growls, and the alpha’s mouth quirks.

“I was right. Being a wolf does suit you.”

Stiles snorts, anger dissipating.

“Hey I’m still me, a spazz and all.”

“I know.”


	37. Steter Week 2019 Day Three: Emissary Stiles

“You should have came to me sooner.”

His voice is sharp, and Peter flinches into the wall he’s shaking on. A whimper finds its way out of Peter’s throat, and Stiles sighs. Then he’s enveloped in arms and scent and pack.

It soothes him, even more when he hears what Stiles has to say next.

“I’m here to anchor you. Peter, I don’t care what the others say, you aren’t a monster. I don’t want you to lose touch with who you are and become what you’ve always feared. You’ve been through enough.”

Peter turns his head to the side and breathes out in relief when Stiles scents him there, like ice on a burn.

“I can’t lose you. I became emissary for you, Peter, you…you’re my everything. Please come to me when the lines are blurring. No more deception to cover weakness; not with me.”

Stiles’s voice is wobbly but resolute. Peter nods and clears his throat.

“I didn’t have trouble…like this, before the fire. Not with staying myself. You help me feel like I did before, I can’t explain it.”

“You just did. I know communication can be hard—“

He interrupts his boy, kissing sweetly against his mouth before dropping down and brushing against his throat.

Then he looks up expectantly.

“Was that enough communication?”

Stiles grins, pleased.

“Hm, might want to try it again. Just to be sure.”


	38. Steter Week 2019 Day Four: Courting

“Peter, what am I even doing to do with an entire deer?”

“Cook and eat it, of course.”

“But why even give me a deer to begin with?”

Peter rolls his eyes.

“I thought you were the smart one Stiles. Tell me, what do gifts from a were usually mean?”

“It’s, uh. Usually a sign of courtship.”

“Correct,” Peter replies, looking pleased.

“But I’m not—wait.”

Peter waits.

“You?!”

He nods.

“I told you I like you, Stiles. I want to woo you officially, in a wolf way to appease the instincts that pull me. I have a reservation and a hotel room for the night, dear boy. Care to join me?”

Stiles doesn’t even have to think about it, not anymore.

Later, they have a lovely dinner and Peter guides Stiles to the room later, romantic and gentle and completely charming. They don’t get out of bed until the next morning, sleepy and sated.


	39. Steter Week 2019 Day Five and Six: Neckz n Throats and Daddy Kink

“Darling you are…stunning. I can see why you’re on the cover of nearly every issue. They’d be stupid not to put you there, just look at you.”

Stiles blushes, looking down, but Peter catches his chin in his grip and catches his eye.

“Please stay the night, dearest. My wolf is aching to ravish you like you deserve.”

“Really?”

“Mhm, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you all night.”

They leave the boring gala, retreating to Peter’s overly expensive hotel room. Peter immediately undressed Stiles, marveling at the beauty of the boy. His boy, if he gets his way.

He adjusts his tie, and notices Stiles’s half lidded eyes on his hands.

“See something you like?”

Stiles bites his lip, pulling a chuckle from him.

“It’s ok, you can tell me.”

“Can I,” Stiles starts, unsure.

He’s intrigued.

“Can you what, sweetheart?”

Stiles looks up at him with wide golden eyes.

“Can I call you daddy?”

Fuck, that makes this so much better. Peter growls nips at the boy’s skin.

“Yeah, you want me to be your daddy? Oh baby boy, that’s so good, you’re going to be so good for me.”

Stiles is nodding frantically, and moans beneath his mouth.

Their night is just getting started.


	40. Steter Week 2019 Day Seven: Dealer’s Choice (Necromancer! Stiles)

Stiles finishes the incantation with a frown, staring at the grave in front of him.

“Did I do it wrong?”

A clawed hand shoots up from the ground, making him yelp and drop the spellbook. He shakes it off and starts digging the body out with his bare hands.

“C’mon asshole, get out of—“

Peter breaks free and clings to Stiles, dirty and wolfed out and his. There’s an incredulous quality to the way he hugs Stiles close, like touching him is the only reason he’s still there.

And maybe that’s right, Stiles isn’t sure. But he does know no one and nothing will ever keep him from Peter again.

“You didn’t think I’d let you rot, did ya?”

Peter barks a laugh.

“Most would have it no other way. Stiles, you…are incredible. I love you.”

They kiss and it’s totally a Notebook moment, Stiles doesn’t even care. There’s still a lot to do and say but right now, in each other’s arms? There’s nowhere else they’d rather be.


	41. Stetopher Week 2019 Day One: Camping/Burnt Marshmallows/Bonfires

When the three of them finally became a thing (after weeks of pining and sulking hunters and wolves and with the help of a sarcastic but useful mouth), Stiles immediately realized how much his partners lacked normalcy throughout their lives.

When his mom was still there and sane, the Stilinski’s loved Halloween. Claudia would help Stiles with his costume and the sheriff would help with a trunk or treat at the station. Horror movie night was a tradition that would give him the best nightmares, and s’mores were always a must too.

They didn’t have any of that. Chris smiles when Stiles talks about it, fond of the boy. Peter snarks about him never needing something like that. But even still, when Stiles realized how much they missed out on that he had, he plans a weekend of catching up.

With them, every memory counts for Stiles. He intends to make the most out of it and give them the memories they never had. At the end of the day he’s exhausted, and when he slips into the tent they slide his hand into theirs and pull him close.

This is going to be his best Halloween yet, he thinks, before drifting off with a kiss to his hair.


	42. Stetopher Week 2019 Day 3: Horror Movies

When Chris gets home and is greeted by his two most favorite people after a long day of work, he’s excited. When Stiles says it’s movie night, he’s excited. When Chris hears it’s horror movie night…he panics.

Chris is very brave, it’s one of his best personality traits. He’s been trained into a skilled hunter since he was very young, and yet. Horror movies genuinely scare him.

Peter notices immediately. His scent is laced with anxiety now, and his concern is palpable. Two blue eyes question him, and Chris shakes his head at Peter when they settle on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

He’s fine. He can do this.

***

There three hours in and Chris can’t do this anymore. He’s jumping at every scare, sweating despite the autumn chill. He can’t even look at the TV anymore, he—

It’s turned off suddenly, and four arms envelop him.

“You could have just told us you don’t like scary movies,” Stiles sighs against him. “We’d understand.”

Chris swallows with a little difficulty.

“I don’t know why it bothers me. I face off against worse things than most of this stuff regularly but I can’t…I can’t do it.”

“Darling, don’t worry about that. You’re allowed to be scared. Just know we’re here to protect you.”

They’re being gentle with him, like he’s fragile. Like he can break. It’s nice not to have to be invincible, he thinks. In between Peter and Stiles, he knows he’s safe. Forever and always.


	43. Stetopher Week 2019 Day Four: Creatures (Church Grim! Stiles):

“There’s a presence here at this church,” Chris murmurs. “The cemetery isn’t safe.”

As a supernatural being, Peter could feel it. As a priest, Peter could sense it. Then, out of nowhere the shadows from the graves and trees ripple, collecting into a shape.

Chris begins singing a hymn to keep the creature at bay, but it isn’t bothered. The shadows grow closer, trying to invade their thoughts with evil. Peter growls and slashes with his claws, which go right through the apparition.

A black dog appears, then blurs. Out of its mist walks a boy, whispering spells and incantations that rip fearsome yowls from the demon. It dissipates as quickly as it grew, leaving the three of them.

“You have the lord’s blessing for protecting the church,” Chris says, awe in his voice.

Stiles snorts.

“I don’t need it.”

Peter can detect no lie.


	44. (A/B/O) Steter Mating Run Aesthetic

Stiles has always been a small town boy. When he presented, he knew there weren’t many options for him besides the knotheads that would leer at him in the hallways, crude and unfeeling for the feelings of fear they would evoke.

He didn’t want to feel like prey, unsafe and afraid of what was to come. But as the days ticked towards the annual mating run, he was beginning to see how slim his options really are.

***

The day of, Stiles is all nerves. He doesn’t necessarily even want this, but his body does.

“Stop stressing, son. You’ll be fine. Have fun.”

And yeah, he’ll be fine, but. There’s a nervousness at the base of his skull he can’t quite make sense of.

John drops him off at the designated starting point, and when it’s time, he’s gone.

He runs like there’s someone chasing him—no matter how foolish he feels, he needs to know an alpha thinks he’s worth it, and not just any alpha. He wants a mate, one who is as quick witted as him and—

Thump! He hits the ground and rolls, baring his teeth. His nose tell him alpha, and yet…this one doesn’t seem as crazed.

Excited, though? Definitely. Red eyes bore into his wide honey orbs, not challenging, but waiting.

“Darling, you smell delectable. Would you give me the honor of being mine?”

Stiles wasn’t expecting to be asked. Alphas at school always talked about how they were going to get laid, and how many they would have. But never did he imagine such a gorgeous man asking him.

“Yes, Alpha.”

A growl erupted from the man’s throat, and with a giggle he got up from the ground and ran with every intent to be caught.


	45. Country! Steter AU Aesthetic

They wake when the first sunbeams shine through the windows. Stiles is sprawled over most of the bed, face burrowed into Peter’s side. Peter strokes over his husband’s back. Even after all these years it’s hard to believe Stiles isn’t going anywhere.

So many others have left.

Peter, as always, is the first one out of bed. He treads slowly into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee and getting some cinnamon rolls into the oven (because most of the time food and caffeine are the only things able to get Stiles out of bed, werewolf strength be damned).

He slips on some boots and starts his rounds. He starts with the chicks first, filling food and water, and then collects eggs from the hens.

Coming back inside he sees Stiles has taken the coffee pot and is holding it hostage, mug in hand. Peter takes the rolls out of the oven with a chuckle.

“The peaches look ripe. Might make a cobbler out of some soon,” he drawls, and Stiles perks up immediately.

“Today?”

“Maybe. If you aren’t too busy to come eat some with me.”

Stiles nearly falls over getting up and running over to give Peter a kiss, all youth and excitement and Stiles.

“Never too busy for you, oh Alpha mine.”


	46. Steter Week 2020 (Gwen’s Themes) Day One: Circus AU

A hush falls over the crowd when Ringmaster Peter announces the next performer. It’s no other than Stiles—or, his stage name, the Flaming Wolf, which is less of a stage name and more of a title. The audience doesn’t know this though, because for them the magic is but a performance.

Peter watches his boy take his place. He’s seen Stiles practice this, because the magic is real but the control Stiles wields for it is a show unto itself. He leans back in the shadows, pride in his eyes.

The first exhale of flame is soft. Brief. More of a spark to start the flames, but the crowd gets excited nonetheless.

Then he starts puffing out short bursts of flame, shaping them into his name, exhaling smoke through his nose. Then the real show starts.

A flying dragon, soaring above everyone. A pack of wolves, circling and howling and growling. Greeting Stiles, who shows no fear, because the fire is his and his fire does not burn him.

He pushes and pulls the fire, molds it and uses it. At the end of the show, he’s sweating from the heat and ash covers the stage.

Stiles bows as he leaves, and Peter pulls him close when he’s out of the audience’s sight.

“You were perfect as always.”

Stiles lips quirk, and he says a sarcastic line or two, but his eyes are soft. Their life is exciting and strange, but there is love here on the stage. Like fire, burning bright, but this one Stiles doesn’t control. It just is, and he relinquished that to Peter.

After the show is finished, Peter will crawl into bed with him, just like every night. Unlike every night, Stiles will stop him, and bend to his knee.

This life is always changing, but they will always be each other’s constant.


	47. Steter Week 2020 (Gwen’s Themes) Day Two: Mob Boss! Stiles AU

“You’re too pretty to be out here alone,” Stiles drawls, a hand casually on his firearm.

Peter unconsciously puffs out his chest. Pretty, maybe, but capable.

“I can look after myself. I’m smart.”

Stiles scratches his beard and blows out a little smoke.

“Then why are you here, darlin’?”

“My family needs money. The Argents…they’ll take our home. Or my mom. Or our lives if we don’t get them that money.”

Peter’s eyes flicker up to Stiles’s, face earnest.

“I’ll do anything.”

Stiles grins a little, a soft chuckle falling. He’s not a soft man. He’s rigid, cold, calculated. His work is difficult, and he doesn’t want to se such a pretty face fall into this life like he has.

“Don’t worry about the Argents. He’s child’s play for me. Instead…let’s go shopping, pup.”

“Shopping,” Peter deadpans. “How does that solve anything?”

He gives Peter a real good look up and down, appreciating the view.

“Well, you’ll need something good to wear for our date. And Gerard’s funeral, I guess. Bastard had it coming anyways.”


	48. Steter Week 2020 (Gwen’s Themes) Day Three: Fantasy AU

Peter is far from the castle—no guards, no kingdom to run, just him and the mountains. He’s meditating, calling upon his ancestors wisdom for guidance. His people need him, after all.

Whoosh!

His eyes snap open and look overhead. Then he sees them. First one dragon beating its wings, then two, then three, then—

“You must be King Peter.”

A stranger appears, young and intimidating and handsome.

Peter looks away from the dragons long enough to see a fanged grin from Stiles.

“Do you want the bite?”


	49. Reaper! Stiles Steter Aesthetic Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 16, inspired by the song Grim Reaper by Public Theatre

It’s been a year now since his soul was claimed by death, and ironically, the year had been the most full of life Peter has had.

Stiles vanquished the hunters disrupting the natural order of life and balance abruptly, leaving only the few that obeyed the laws in place. Peter never asked how they were killed, only if they suffered. The answering yes was enough for Peter to kiss him—so he did.

Death tastes like vengeance and flowers left on graves long forgotten, like humor and snark and Stiles.

When he pulls back from the kiss, Stiles opens his eyes, a smile twisting his lips.

“For a long time, the role of Death has been solitary. Centuries I have spent alone, capturing the souls of those who defy nature and the ones who are passing from the natural plane of their own time….”

“And yet,” Stiles continues, his eyes never leaving Peter’s. “I’ve never wanted company before. No one has matched my wit, my sarcasm, or discussed Batman with me.”

Their hands join, and Peter places a kiss to Stiles’s palm.

“If you would let me, I’d like to be your wolf. Forever.”

He falls to one knee, taking the ring out of his pocket. It was his mother’s ring, one of the only things that could be salvaged from the ashes.

Stiles gasps, a hand to his mouth, blush blooming over his cheeks and neck.

“Stiles, would you make me the happiest wolf alive and marry me?”

Stiles opens his mouth, then pauses.

“Do you know what you’re asking? Till death do us part is not an option here. This is forever. Like forever-forever. Eternity of my smartass comments and rambling—“

“I know, Stiles. I want you to be my forever,” Peter interjects.

Stiles falls to his knees too then, taking the ring with an enthusiastic “yes of course, now gimme that ring”.

It fits perfectly.


	50. Chapter 50

As Stiles gets out of his Jeep, a memory resurfaces. The garage. Peter, and his fangs so close to his wrist.

When he’s asked the question, he said yes. So many things changed that night, the most prominent being Stiles. No longer alone and scared; now he has an Alpha.

It’s years later now. Peter has died and risen, sane and ruggedly handsome. Peter is a beta now, but the ties are still there between them. Stiles feels his wolf clawing, whining, begging for Peter.

Not yet. Not until Peter can be trusted, he tells himself. Too many times has he been betrayed by people who were supposed to protect him, and he refuses to allow it again.

***

A week passes with little contact from the pack. He checks on them, though. Patrolling the territory. One night when he returns, there’s a chocolate bar by the window. It smells like Peter.

Another week goes by, another gift. This time from a business trip Peter went on to Chicago. He got his lawyer job back and Stiles nearly salivates when he thinks of the suit. He wears the gift—a shirt with a wolf on it, very funny—because it smells like Peter.

The next week when Stiles comes back from patrolling, Peter is there in the flesh. He looks serious, but he smells delighted. Moreso when his eyes lands on Stiles as his wolf yips a greeting and jumps up to lick under Peter’s chin. The facial hair is rough on his tongue, but Stiles doesn’t mind.

It’s Peter.

“I adore you like this, Stiles, but I need you human for what I’m about to ask,” Peter rumbles, and his voice blankets Stiles.

It takes a minute. He’s not quite as fluid as the others. He’s new, but he’s not insignificant. So then Stiles is naked in front of Peter, embarrassed and rushing inside. Oh god, what if the neighbors—

“You’re always thinking. Tell me, has being a wolf helped? Or are you overstimulated by the new world?”

The question captures his undivided attention.

“A little bit of both. It’s why I patrol. When I’m moving, the sounds and smells don’t distract me as much. I focus more. But when I’m alone with my thoughts...”

“It becomes too much,” Peter finishes.

Of course Peter gets that. Gets Stiles, when no one else ever has. It’s scary, but it’s intoxicating too.

“Will you trust me, Stiles?”

He’s dubious, but Peter’s heart rate is even. He finds himself nodding.

“I want you to come with me. Let me show you the joys of wolfhood.”

They’re both wolves now, Peter matching Derek with a midnight coat and Stiles a greyish brownish whitish mess. Peter runs out the door, then pauses to make sure Stiles is following.

After a second of fumbling and kicking the door closed, he’s chasing after, giving a little howl to the night sky. Peter joins in, and together, they run off into the night.

Patrolling and running on its own is cathartic for Stikes, but with Peter? With Peter it’s everything.

Then he sees a deer. It’s beautiful, standing bathed in moonlight. What a perfect gift for Peter, he thinks, before he jumps into action.

In classic Stiles fashion, he trips over a branch and is sent sprawling on his back. He whimpers. It didn’t hurt, but he embarrassed himself in front of Peter, and that’s even worse.

But after a sniff and a lick, Peter sprawls out next to him, and he begins a howl that Stiles joins. They feel so free.

And even better? Now that Stiles is a were and Peter isn’t a homicidal maniac, they can have public dates too, and maybe Peter can even meet his dad. He vocalizes this later with his human voice, and Peter merely shrugs, but Stiles can smell the satisfaction.

Now when the wolf inside whines for its mate, there’s an answering howl.


	51. Kinktober Week 2: Puppy Play, Gagging, Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually not available on my tumblr anymore because of the NSFW ban, and I didn't realize until now I could still access the post. So here!

“You gonna behave, pup?”

Derek whimpers an affirmative. He’s wagging his tail leisurely—his nice one, the tail he only wears when Chris has something special in mind for the weekend.

Chris knows he’s excited, and gives him a soft smile.

“Sit, boy.”

With a whine and some excited wiggling, he sits the way Chris has shown him, back legs up and front legs flat out. He’s panting by the time Chris brings out his cock.

“Want it real bad, don’t you, pup?”

Derek barks, and grins, tongue out and all, when Chris chuckles.

“Go ahead. You’ve been a good boy.”

Derek starts by licking. The taste is so good to him, better than any chew toy. When Chris tells him to stop playing with his treat, he nips his thigh in apology and brings Chris’s cock into his mouth.

“Thatta boy,” Chris praises, making Derek wag a little. “Now stay right there, gonna fuck your face a little, pup.”

So Derek goes perfectly still, letting his Master—his Alpha—his Chris dominate him. It doesn’t take Chris long to come like that, and a little gets on the floor, much to Derek’s disappointment.

He licks it up, to Chris’s delight.

“You’ve been a very good boy tonight. And you know I reward good behavior, so get on the bed and present.”

Derek cocks his head up at Chris in confusion, but he obeys like a good pup. Chris removes his tail first, and while rationally he knows that means he’ll be having much more fun soon, Derek as a puppy is distressed.

So, he whimpers at first. Then growls when Chris hushes him.

“Bad boy. You know growling is bad. And just when I was about to reward you, too.”

Derek curls into himself a little. He doesn’t want to be bad. Wants so desperately to be a good boy, that’s why he needs this.

Suddenly there’s something pushed into his mouth. He lets it, gnaws on it a little in curiosity.

“Since you need help being a good boy, there’s your bone gag. I’m going to give you your ball now, ok?”

He barks, and Chris must understand through the gag because a ball is pressed into one of his front paws.

Chris puts on firm hand on his hip, and the fingers on the other hand strokes over Derek’s slightly gaping hole.

“I’m gonna put my hand in here, pup. Think you can take it?”

A not quite whimper finds its way out of Derek’s throat. Chris chuckles and slips in two fingers.

He’s instantly fucking them in and out if Derek’s ass, relishing in the litany of whimpers escaping the pup.

Chris smacks his ass when he starts squirming, and slips another finger in right after and strokes his walls with them.

“What a good pup, letting me stretch you like this.”

It’s not long until four fingers make their way into Derek’s ass, and Chris has his hand up to his thumb in.

“You ready, boy?”

And then it’s happening—Chris is pushing his thumb in steadily, pouring some more lube on his hand to slick the way. When it’s inside, he carefully makes a fist and pauses.

Chris whistles.

“Damn, pup, your ass is going to be wrecked after this.”

Derek groans, then looks back with blurry eyes and a drool covered chin. Chris stares straight in his eyes as he starts bringing hhand out, then pushing back in steadily. He continues doing this, eventually going faster with each push as the resistance gets less and less.

By the time Chris has brushed past his pup’s prostate enough for him to come, he’s crying and sobbing throug the gag.

“Good boy,” he coos, taking off the gag rubbing Derek firmly on his back. He takes the ball from his hand and kisses Derek gently.

“Thank you.”

Derek, through spit slick lips and cried red eyes, says the words Chris never thought he’d hear.

“I love you.”

He says it back of course, but after that he’s too focused on massaging stiff limbs and pouring water into Derek’s dry mouth for the exchange to sink in. But that night, he pulls Derek even closer to his chest and smiles fondly when he recalls.


	52. Vampire! Peter Steter Aesthetic

The bite is a gift.

But Stiles knows better than to fall for that—for someone so perfect, so witty, so handsome, and then trust them with his life. Or he was, before.

Now, as he stares into dead eyes (but warm, always so warm when looking at him), he makes his choice. Stiles would rather be like him—like Peter—than to not have him at all.

The bite is a gift, and he accepts. He closes his eyes as he feels the teeth on his wrist.

“Patience, darling. This is only the beginning of your rebirth,” Peter whispers into his skin, cold breath fanning across his arm.

“You’re awake,” is the first thing Stiles hears. The sound is crisper somehow, and when he opens his eyes everything is so much clearer.

He sees Peter crouching over him, holding his bitten arm like a lifeline and knows that Peter was right; this is the beginning of his new life.

The one he spends with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi or prompt me or whatever else on my tumblr @gwen-of-myth!


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Listen. I’m gonna be horny on main for a sec because I’ve done been doing that recently and while I love steter I have found almost nothing for Sheriff and peter as a couple. It would be great. A solid power couple.

John didn’t always like Peter. He knew the man, before the fire, and while he was as snarky as he is now, he was also happy. Then the fire, and...Stiles was in danger because of him years later.

And then, they kill Peter—and was the creature really Peter, like that, or a bastardization of the man it once was? But nonetheless, later Peter is alive again, and shows up at his door.

John doesn’t know what to say. Or think. Or feel.

“You tried to kill my son,” is what comes out of his mouth.

Peter grimaces.

“Not my finest moment. If it makes it any better, I wasn’t me then.”

And John can see it. He’s more...Peter, now. In a way that’s hard to describe.

He sighs.

“I know. Why don’t you come inside, we have a lot of catching up to do.”

***

Over the next few months, they grow attached. John cries on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter on John’s. They both know loss, and there’s safety in each other’s arms.

They start dating, too. Peter takes John out—Stiles gives him the shotgun talk, to which Peter ignores and says John looks magnificent—to fancy restaurants and gives him gifts.

They’re sappy and snarky, and as time passes Peter stays at the Stilinski residence all the time.

It took a while for Stiles to get used to, but one day he says to John, “You look at him like you looked at mom.” and they hug. They’re happy, now, as a family of three.

And damn, does John cherish this happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi or prompt me or whatever else on my tumblr @gwen-of-myth!


End file.
